1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic fuel injection valve, and particularly to an electromagnetic fuel injection valve in which a rear end of a magnetic cylindrical body is coaxially connected to a front portion of a cylindrical fixed core via a non-magnetic cylindrical body; a movable core of which rear end is opposed to a front end of the fixed core is coaxially connected to a valve body which is capable of being seated on a valve seat provided at a valve seat member coaxially connected to a front end of the magnetic cylindrical body and which is biased to a side to be seated on the valve seat; and a coil assembly formed by winding a coil around a bobbin is disposed to surround a rear portion of the magnetic cylindrical body and the fixed core.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, such an electromagnetic fuel injection valve is used for a motor-assisted bicycle, so that the need for downsizing the electromagnetic fuel injection valve is increasing. For example, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 60-194309 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-26418 disclose a terminal holder for fixing a power-receiving-side connecting terminal to be connected to a coil of a coil assembly extends along an axial direction from a bobbin at a fixed core side, but in such a structure of the terminal holder, it is difficult to shorten the length in the axial direction of the electromagnetic fuel injection valve.
Besides, when the coil ends extending from opposite ends of the coil are electrodeposited to the electrodeposition portions of power-receiving-side connecting terminals, it is necessary to keep the intermediate portions of the coil ends tight so that looseness does not occur at the coil side. In the electromagnetic fuel injection valve disclosed in the above-described Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-26418, a projecting portion for engaging the intermediate portion of the coil end is provided so as to project sideward from a bobbin, but the bobbin increases in size due to such a projecting portion, whereby the electromagnetic fuel injection valve also increases in size.